Fever
by Laserfire
Summary: Percy is delirious after an incident and when Annabeth comes in, he imagines that something isn't there. Like her clothes. One-shot.


Ich heiße nicht Rick Riordan.

**Summary: Just my day, really. Percy had been stung by some mutant wasp, causing him to be delirious and of course who gets landed with the job of nurse maid? Yeah, you got it.**

**Some scene of explicit Percabeth-ness.**

"You're not serious? A wasp?" I stopped suddenly and turned around. Grover had raced to keep up with me and took a few seconds to regain his breath. He was able to nod, however.

"Yeah, it was ...like his first day, I found him at the base of the hill."

I couldn't help grinning.

"Except this time it was a wasp, not the minotaur."

Grover gave me a look of pure disdain and stamped his hoof slightly.

"Look, he's...delirious, I guess. He's our best friend and he'll need some company but Juniper's leaves are wilting and.." His voice faltered and I immediately withdrew my smile as he looked to the ground.

"Yeah okay, I'm sorry, I'll watch him," I said carefully as Grover glanced up, and I could've sworn he looked slightly guilty, "Why, what's wrong with him exactly?"

He noticed the suspicion in my voice and grinned.

"Well, we think...When people go into him, well, he kind of sees whatever he wants to see. Chiron went in and Percy started screaming about Shakira. Well, he told me to watch him or get you and I thought..."

"What do you mean, he sees whatever he wants to see? I didn't know he liked Shakira!" Another grin crept up my face and Grover's joined mine.

"Yeah," He laughed, "Just wait until he comes around. I'm telling all of camp!"

I laughed with him as we walked back towards the cabins, at which time he left, sprinting off to the woods in the distance. I braced myself and stomped towards cabin number three, biting my lip and curling my hands into fists.

I turned the doorknob slowly, attempting to be quiet but failing miserably as I stumbled into the room. I heard someone to my left breathe a sigh of relief. Rachel.

"Thank the gods," she smiled, "he dozed off about twenty minutes ago. He's still insane though, He kept telling me that I was a great Oracle. Almost insistently!" She laughed slightly but glanced over to the sleeping figure on the bed in the corner. She frowned.

"Hopefully, he doesn't wake up!" She whispered and she skipped past me, shutting the door slightly louder than I would've liked. The wind from the door blew my hair to the side of my face.

Instead of sitting down, my legs brought me to the bathroom. I splashed water on to my face, slightly thankful that I wasn't stuck teaching the little ones how to spar but also slightly bitter that not even Chiron had asked to take care of him.

"He knew you'd say yes." I said to myself and rolled my eyes. Lately, Chiron had been isolating himself. Normally, if there was even a feasible rumour floating around camp, I'd be one of the first to hear it.

I crept back into the room and noticed a small note on the table opposite Percy's bed. I walked over to it, turning my back to him completely and picked it up. It was Rachel's handwriting.

_Sorry, nearly forgot. Percy has a pretty high fever so you'll need to maybe cool him down with a sponge every once and a while. Enjoy!_

I frowned slightly, turning the note over to see if there was anything else written when I heard him speak.

"Annabeth?" He sounded very nervous and as I turned, it looked as though he was blushing a vibrant red, or perhaps it was the fever.

"Hey, how are..."

He cut across.

"Where are your clothes?"

I blinked quickly and glanced down. My t-shirt was still hanging off me and my shorts were still there. I looked up at him confused.

"What?" I whispered. He sat up slightly.

"Um, why are you in your underwear?"

My eyes narrowed as I allowed the note to flutter to the ground.

"My clothes are right here, Perce. Look," I grabbed a corner of my T-shirt, "It's a blue t-shirt and I'm wearing it. I'm not naked."

He blinked in confusion.

"But the bra..."

"The what?" I demanded but relief flooded over me. He was delirious. But then of course, the relief flew out the window. He was seeing what he wanted to see! Me in my underwear!

He shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" His voice faltered slightly as I stepped closer and he drew slightly back into his pillows, Despite my embarrassment, I smiled slightly at his sheepishness. I reached his bed and sat on the side of his bed.

"You're sick, Percy, you were stung by a wasp. You have a fever and..." I cut myself off as he reached over and took a strand of my hair and looked as though he were investigating it. He sat up straight and I realised with a shock that my clothes were not the only ones of questionable existence.

He moved closer, looking really confused and that was when I saw the mark on his left arm. A perfect spot that looked as though it were turning green.

"Percy..." I broke off again as his hand came up to my cheek.

_He's insane, he's crazy, you shouldn't do this, don't Annabeth, I command you, If you..._

He brushed his lips against mine carefully as though he were uncertain, As was I. For what seemed like an eternity, the two of us just sitting there gormlessly. I pulled back quickly and glanced to the floor.

"Um, you should probably rest. Your eyes are quite bloodshot and when that happens, the victim of injuries or illnesses..."

"You always do that." He sounded slightly amused

I glanced back up.

"Do what?"

"You always start talking gibberish whenever you're uncomfortable."

"Well, I usually tend to get uncomfortable if my best friend says he's seeing me naked."

"Seeing you naked? Well, you're wearing a bra and..."

"Underwear, yeah, I got that."

He smiled slightly and dropped his hand from my cheek.

"Yes, you're embarrassed by me too, though, aren't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I stared up at him again, genuinely confused this time.

"What do you mean? Like in a 'oh gods, you're such a freak, Percy, please leave me alone or ' ."

His laugh brought a small smile to my face and he sat up further and I really couldn't help thinking about how little of this he would remember and I couldn't help but feel guilty about how I had taken advantage of his uncertainty by kissing him.

"No, I mean that I saw your face as I sat up. They wouldn't let me put a shirt on to protect the mark. It was a freaking wasp that came out of nowhere and..."

"Yes, yes, I know about the mean wasp, now go to sleep..."

"Lie with me."

I turned back and looked at him. His face was serious.

"What?"

"Lie down with me."

He crossed his arms and gave me this look.

"Will you rest if I do?"

"Yes."

I sighed and made my way to the other side of the bed. I plonked myself down and turned away from him, wishing I was anywhere else. He lay down as well and I felt his breath on my neck. His arms went around me and I felt immediately squeamish but slightly warm. He pulled me closer to him.

"You look pretty today."

"In my underwear."

"Well, yes, but in general too."

I turned around to face as his arms gripped me tightly. We were literally centimetres away from one another. His hand went to my waist and he tugged lightly.

"It's there." He sounded amused and I smiled, and I had literally no idea where the next words came from.

"Well, it doesn't have to be."

He leaned on his elbow and propped himself up.

"What was that?"

"You heard."

He pulled me on top of him and he began planting kisses on my neck. I blushed suddenly as I felt something move beside my leg.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he paused for a break, looking up at me. I smirked.

"Never really been better."

My t-shirt was pulled from my chest and he flung it against the wall.

"So, is this what I should be seeing or..."

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, it is."

**The rest is up to you, Fill in the blanks as it were.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**LF xo**


End file.
